civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Aleut (Agugux)
The Aleut led by Agugux is a custom civilization by TopHatPaladin, with contributions from Deliverator. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Aleut The Aleut are a population that lives in the Aleutian Islands and the Alaska Peninsula in southwestern Alaska. They are first archaeologically attested around 6400 BC, when the Anangula site - on Anangula Island, just off of Umnak Island - began to be inhabited. Anangula is believed to have been along the southern fringe of the Bering land bridge. The Aleuts were largely hunter-gatherers, especially on the seas. Their hunters fished for salmon, shellfish, and crabs, as well as hunting for sea mammals such as seals and whales. Seal skin, bird feathers, and otter fur were also important as the materials from which Aleut clothing was made. The Aleut did not keep written records, so their history is best attested after their first contact with European powers. When the Russian Empire began exploring Alaska, they discovered the Aleut and began trading with the Aleut for otter furs. However, as the eighteenth century wore on, the Russians began to pay the Aleut increasingly less for furs; this, combined with the growing scarcity of otters, placed the Aleut in a position of crisis. The Aleut revolted against Russia in 1784, but the rebellion was crushed and the Aleut were relocated throughout the islands of the Bering Sea. The Aleut also suffered during World War II. Japanese forces occupied the islands of Attu and Kiska, and held the natives of Attu as prisoners of war on Hokkaido; simultaneously, the United States evacuated Aleuts from the islands and placed them in internment camps in southeastern Alaska. In an attempt to compensate the survivors of these interment camps, the United States' Congress passed the Aleut Restitution Act in 1988. Disease and maltreatment caused the Aleut population to plunge to 1,491 in the 1910 census, but since then, the Aleut population has begun to rebound. In 2000, 11,941 people identified themselves as Aleut, and 17,000 claimed Aleut ancestry. Agugux The names of historical Aleut leaders have been lost to history; Agugux is the name of the Aleuts' principal god. Agugux is the creator god in Aleut folklore. He is associated with the sun, and with the east, as the place from which the sun rises. Generally, Agugux is depicted as an incorporeal spirit rather than being anthropomorphized. Dawn of Man Greetings, Agugux, progenitor of the Aleut! For thousands of years, your people have lived on the Aleutian islands in the Bering Sea, boldly forging an existence in some of the harshest lands on Earth. Not only did your people survive in these lands, they thrived, becoming master hunters on the seas: Aleut kayaks, nets, and harpoons are the envy of your neighbors. Trouble would not befall the Aleut until the arrival of the Russians in the eighteenth century; they desired the furs that your people hunted, and despite the Aleuts' best efforts, they could not protect themselves from subjugation. Today, the Aleut live under the governance of the United States, although little more than 10,000 remain.NEWLINENEWLINEO Agugux, your people call to you to restore the Aleut to their height. Can you resist the incursions of those who seek to exploit your skills? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to the land of the Aleut. I'm impressed that you managed to make it out here. Introduction: Greetings. I am the champion of this village, and I have come to speak on behalf of the Aleut people. What brings you out here? Defeat: ...It seems my days as a ruler are over. I'm going out to sea now, and hopefully we never have to see each other again. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Additional Achievements' Events and Decisions Designate Áwadagádax Sites Our people are venerating prominent places in their villages: crags, mounds, and other such sites. In order to lend weight to our people's beliefs, we should formally designate these places as áwadagádax - sites that only the elders are permitted to visit. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aleut * Must have researched Theology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Holy Sites grant +2 Culture * Enemy units take damage when ending their turns adjacent to Holy Sites Initiate Nuclear Testing Much of our land is inhospitable tundra, in which people have struggled to eke out an existence. But perhaps this land isn't meant for people at all? We should cordon off a part of the tundra for us to test our new and powerful nuclear weaponry. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Aleut * Must have completed the Manhattan Project * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Gold * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Instantly build 3 Atomic Bombs in the Capital * Gain Science for every source of Uranium in use Unique Cultural Influence "Our people now wear your seal-gut parkas and your chagudax helmets. I worry that the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TopHatPaladin: Design, Code, Art, Text * Deliverator: UU Model * Mary Youngblood: Music * All the lads: Feedback and support Category:All Civilizations Category:TopHatPaladin Category:Polar Cultures